Surfin' the Konoha Way
by iLuvForevermore
Summary: It's a free day for the Konoha crew, and it seems Shikamaru's got something planned, but will he pull it off?
1. Ch 1 Unexpected Plans

**Surfin' the Konoha Way Chapter I: Unexpected Plans**

**Just to let u know, I do not own Naruto, credit goes all to Masashi Kishimoto for his brilliant mind in creating these characters! ENJOY!**

It was a day like any other in the village Hidden in the Leaves. So far, every day was peaceful, no ambushes, no missions, no NOTHING! All of the villagers were thankful that another blissful day had come along. And since the 5th Hokage had no missions lined up for anyone to carry out, the kids decided it was time to pump up the fun with a little special "something" planned.

"So, got any plans today?"

"Nah, I thought I'd just stay at home, maybe take a nap."

"You know Shika, you should learn to get out more, and you're like the laziest person I know. You'd probably even stare at a wall just for fun."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment, and besides Kiba, I do tend to go out every once in a while."

"See, you just admitted it, I thought you'd at least grow out of this, but you still seem like the same old Shikamaru Nara from three years ago."

"Listen "dog boy", since you want to compliment on how much of a slump I am, how about…mm…hmm.., I got it, I'll throw a party at the beach, my treat!"

"Whoa, are you sure dude, that's not like you!"

"Yea, I'm sure, and with all the money I've saved up from numerous stuff, I'm sure I can pull this off."

"If you say so, do we need to bring anything?"

"Whatever you like."

"What about the time?"

"Make it 5:00; we'll probably be there all night."

"Ok, I'll spread the word to everyone else; you just need to worry about setting up the party and anything else."

"Whatever."

You know Nara; I guess you aren't all that lazy."

"Geez thanks. Bye." (Sarcasm)

"Peace"

As the boys hung up the phones, Shikamaru fell back into his bed with a loud sigh… "Man, I just hope I can pull it off…" Kiba, on the other hand, got right to work calling everyone he knew, Shino, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, TenTen, the Sand Siblings, and then Hinata. After he dialed the number to the Hyuuga residence, he heard three rings before a man's voice came over the phone.

"Hyuuga residence."

"Yes, may I speak to Hinata please?"

I'm sorry, she's not here right now, who may I ask is calling?"

"Kiba sir, do you know where she could possibly be?"

"No, and it seems she's left her cell phone at home."

"Oh.., okay, well… thank you."

"You're welcome."

The boy then called Naruto's house, but the answering machine picked up instead. He then hung up without leaving a message, and then dialed the number to Naruto's cell…

(A few minutes before the call went through)

….Down by the stream near the training grounds, under a tree, there laid Naruto and Hinata. The fox boy's back laid up against the trunk of the tree, whereas the Hyuuga girl sat between his outstretched legs, her back laid against his chest. Their eyes gazed into the mixture of the heavens.

"Isn't it great to relax on a day like this, huh Naruto?" (With soft, sweet voice)

"Yeah, it's good to get away from having to do all of that training. I never thought I would actually be taking a break from training, not unless it means spending time with you."

"Aww, Naruto-kun!"(She tilts her head up to where her eyes met those of the blondie)

"But, (as he says this he looks back up into the sky) I have a question, why did it take you a long time to admit your feelings towards me?"

"Well, I really didn't have the guts to tell you face-to-face, but the girls convinced me."

"The girls convinced you eh? (Looks back down at the girl and stares into her eyes.) Well, you probably thought that I wouldn't accept the fact that you liked me. I mean, I did have a crush on Sakura like three years ago, but that's the past now. I've grown up into a different person, things have changed and I've moved on; and in that time, I got to know you better."

"I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you Hinata."

After those last three words left Naruto's lips, the young couple slowly moved in for a kiss, inch by inch their lips moved in until they finally touched. The kiss was passionate, each of their lips caressing the others'. Hinata faced the boy and kneeled before they continued. The boy fiddled with Hinata's bottom lip by nibbling upon it, he then moved his arms around her tiny waist, both still caught between the kiss. Their tongues became intertwined, Naruto weaved his fingers through Hinata's ebony locks. He then gently scaled his hands against her back, his palms outlining the curves of her body. A small giggle left the Hyuuga as she felt his hands against her back. Naruto then moved his hands towards the hem of her hoodie and her shirt, he moved his left hand under her shirt, placing his palm on her side, this sent shivers down the Hyuuga's spine. He then grab the hem of her hoodie and shirt and slowly made an attempt to pull them up.

(The kiss was broken, Hinata glares into the boys eyes as she started to speak.)

"Uh, Naruto-kun,..w-wait, I don't think we should do this."

"Hinata, sooner or later you're gonna have to come out of comfort zone. Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you." (A sweet smile is revealed upon the blondie's face)

"I can trust you, right Naru-!"

(Her sentence was interuppted by a kiss from Naruto)

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Okay,... I'll try."

"Good!" (Smiles)

Naruto then continued by pulling off her hoodie, then her top. The Hyuuga moved her hands to the back of her bra to unhook it, letting it fall before her revealing her two plump breast. He began his assault as he held her left breast within his right palm, massaging it as she gave a sighful moan. He then began to suck on her nipple, she moaned as if a spirit drifted out of her body, each bringing more pleasure to the fox boy. Hinata then paused as she reached for the zipper of his pants.

(While still fixated on the zipper)

"Man Hina, you really did let yourself go."

"Well, I guess you encouraged me to, and this would be a first for me." (Smile on her face)

"Are you sure you wanna go on with this?" (Ask with an unsure look on his face)

She nods her head "yes" in response.

The boy then pulled himself up to a standing position, he swiftly moved his hands towards the zipper of his pants, he then finished off where Hinata had started. He pulled off his pants and kicked them aside with his feet, and then pulled down his boxers to reveal something that left the Hyuuga in shock.

"How long is it, 5 in.?"

"More like 6 in. I guess it'll probably be your first time seeing a guy's..."

"Actually, I've seen Neji's before, it was when I accidentally stumbled into the bathroom while he got out of the shower."

"I betcha his was as small as a sausage link compared to mine." (Stands proud with a big grin on his face and his hands on his hips.)

"Not really, more like a hot link to me."

"WHAAAT!!!!!!!!" (Big expression upon face, looks down at the innocent looking Hinata)

"Naruto, it really doesn't matter, it's not about Neji, it's about us making love."

"Oh yea." (Comes back to senses)

The blondie then knelt in front of the Hyuuga girl and gently pushed her back until her back rested upon the lucious green grass. She swiftly unbottened her jeans, pulled them down and her underwear, and gently wirggled out of them, kicking them aside her. Hinata nodded her head to tell Naruto she was ready. He then slowly entered her body (of course after he put on a condom, safety first), she flinched as he did.

"Man she's tight!"

"Take it slow, I don't want you to hurt me."

"Don't worry, I told you I won't."

Naruto shifted his body, up and down, in and out he went, each movement made the girl wince and moan a little. Naruto rode Hinata like a wave , both were going up and down smoothly. As he pumped into her body, soft moans left the sweet girl's lips as the blondie dug deeper.

"Are you ok, Hina?"

(Nods her head "yes")

"I can stop if you want."

"No, I want you to keep going."

Naruto continued his assault, just the sweet sound of the girl's voice made him want more.

"Naruto-kun, p-pick up the pace please?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Naruto brought up the pace, Hinata winced. The girl then gave a mild scream, the blondie grunted as he forced the presssure onto her small frame, sweat ran dwon the markings on his cheeks. Hinata then let out another scream as Naruto dug even deeper into her body, "Naruto, uhh, I think I'm about to cum!" Before Hinata reached her climax, the sound of Naruto's cell phone broke the boy's concentration. The boy paused his actions and reached to dig in the left pocket of his cargo pants.

"Mmm-Hello?" (His left hand held his cell phone to his ear, as he used his right to hold himself up over Hinata.)

"Hey Naruto, where are you? I called your house, but nobody answered."

"Well, I was gone at the training grounds with Hinata."

Side Conversation:

"Who's that?"

"It's just Kiba."

"What does he want?" (Sweet voice)

"Hold on..."

"...So what's up?"

"Well, Shikamaru decided to throw a party at Konoha Beach."

"Oh, mm- Shika huh, I thought he'd just stay at home and stare at the wall blankly." (Hinata giggles in background)

"That's what I said, so, you gonna come?"

"What time?"

"Well, he said at 4:00, but I don't think he'll even be there at that time. But we'll probably be there all night."

"Sounds great, we need

to bring anything?"

"Whatever you like, if you want, Shika says he's got it covered, but I don't know."

"Well, if he does manage to pull this off, it'll be a first."

'Anyway, I gotta go. Oh, and tell Hinata, kay?"

"Kay, see you dude."

"Alright, bye."

"What was that abput/"

"Oh nothing, Kiba told me Shika's having a party at the beach today."

"Oh, well that's sweet of him, but odd."

"Yeah, the only thing he's serious about is missions."

"Well, he's kind of grown out of it."

"If you say so, but I don't know.." (Hinata puts finger over his lips)

"Come on, can we finish what we star..mm..."


	2. Ch 2 Love and Friendship

Back in the village, at the remains of the Uchiha clan, there stood the only Uchiha left. His peacock-like hair blew in the wind, he stood there motionless, his head hung over his shoulders as he mourned at the site of his parents graves, along with the rest of his clan. The grounds were to never be touched, that was the Fifth Hokage's orders, the ruble of what was once the home of the Uchiha clan is the only thing that still reminds him his family. Many years ago, his deceased brother Itachi, turned his back on the clan and slaughtered every single one of them, leaving Sasuke without a family and a strong grudge against his eldest brother, which scarred him for life. Sakura then appears onto the scene while Sasuke bowed his head in sorrow.

"You really miss them, don't you?"

"What do you want?"

Sakura takes a glance to the side while pulling her hair behind her ear) "I grew tired and bored, so I came in search of you,... Sasuke-kun."

"I'd rather be alone right now."

"Look, you shouldn't be upset, you could get wrinkles like that if you frown too much. You can at least cheer up a little."

"You can be happy all you want, but I have something too be depressed about."

"Well, I can understand that, I don't have an older brother, and..."

"Shut up, you don't understand how I feel, you didn't have too go through the things I had to suffer. So, don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do."

"Sasuke-kun,... I-I didn't mean to say that, i-it just slipped out by accident. Really.."

(Inhales) "I know you didn't mean it,..you know, you really haven't changed a bit." (chuckles with head still hanging over shoulders)

"But-but I have, I've changed alot, it's just I guess since you haven't been around in a while, you haven't noticed. Naruto's the one who hasen't changed.."

Her sentence was broken as Sasuke put his index finger over her lips, her eyes looked down upon his finger on her lips.

"Don't say another word, I was just joking with you." (She raises her head, her light green eyes met his dark ones, it was like staring into two -dark pools of ebony) "Doesn' t this remind you of a certain time..., when I left the village."

(Sakura gasps)

"I remember it as if was yesterday, or rather 3 years ago. As i left the village, you stepped into the scene, you tried as much as you could to hold me back; you couldn't bear to see me go at such short notice."

"I wasn't gonna let you go, I cared to deeply for you, Sasuke-kun" (Weeps, looks down at the ground to avoid eye contact)

The boy then stepped forward, inch by inch he made his approach towards her. The two then stood inches away, there bodies alomost touching eachother.

"But... this time,... I won't leave you." (Sakura gasps again)

He cups her chin within his right hand and raised her head to where he once again stared into her light green eyes, her eyes still flooded from tears that she shedded.

"Sakura, I wouldn't want to leave anymore, especially you, even something so little. But, I just had to get rid of this grudge before it had anymore time to take over my emotions. I couldn't let Orochimaru and Itachi liveto rain anymore terror upon the village. I didn't want to admit this to you earlier, b-but... I l-love you, Sakura."

(One more time, she gasps)

"You love me, b-but I thought I was annoying to you, I thought you counldn't stand the way I acted at times."

"Well, I guess I was a little stubborn and shallow to admit my feelings to you, but i feel I should let you know now. Sakura, you are the most brilliant, spontaneous girl a guy could ever ask for, and I love you deep within my heart."

The Kunoichi then wept somemore as a sweet-small smile appeared upon her teary face, as she heard the boy's words. He raised his left hand towards her face and caressed the side her right cheek as they both were lost in the mixed emotions they were experiencing. Then, a minute later, Sasuke began to knelt towards the Kunoichi at a slow pace as his lips soon came into contact with hers. It was soft, but a passionate kiss, as both felt the shock of energy run through their bodies. Tears were still streaming down her face as they glistened in the light. He then swiftly moved his arms around her waist, she followed as she wrapped hers around his bare neck. Both stood in the wake of daylight as the experience continued. The kiss lasted at least 3 minutes before their lips parted, there arms still wrapped around the other.

" Now look at the one who's crying." (Sasuke)

"Y-yea, I g-guess so." (Sakura giggles as she wipes the tears from her soft face)


End file.
